


Burnin' for you

by mostlybees



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Peter, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, top!wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlybees/pseuds/mostlybees
Summary: Peter accidentally calls Wade 'daddy' while they're making out. Wade's into it.





	Burnin' for you

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse. i just wanted to write shameless daddy kink smut.

 

Peter's back was pressed firmly against his wall, Deadpool's hand pinning his wrists above his head, his other hand firmly grasping his hip hard enough to leave bruises. The barely-there edge of pain made it so much sweeter.

Logically he knew he'd be able to get out of his hold with no issue at all, but there was something so thrilling about being restrained that he couldn't bring himself to fight it.

Their masks had been tossed to the floor haphazardly, lips pressed together in a needy kiss that was more panting into each other's mouth than actual kissing. Hearts hammering against ribcages, adrenaline still coursing through their veins after what had been a rather exciting chase through the city, criminals who were not very eager to be caught. They both needed an outlet for all of the pent-up energy and this certainly wasn't the first time they ended up at one of their apartments, desperate to get the other naked.

Wade's hips were grinding against his own and Peter's back arched off the wall, shoulders straining slightly from the angle. He let out a quiet moan at the new and wonderful friction and eagerly pushed back. This clearly encouraged Wade because the grip on his wrists tightened and his head moved down to press a line of kisses up Peter's neck.

"God... I want to absolutely _ruin_ you, baby boy." Wade whispered in a way that made something inside Peter ache for more and turned his knees to jelly. His mind was completely blank, nothing existing but Wade's body pressed so close to his own, his heat seeping through the suit that he couldn't wait to get off.

"F-fuck... Daddy..." He groaned, tipping his head back to give Wade more access to his neck. He didn't even realize what he'd said until Wade stopped moving completely, frozen in place. "I-I mean... shit, I didn't mean, I'm so-" Peter felt blood rush to his face, heating up his cheeks in embarrassment as he squirmed against Wade's hold on his wrist.

Peter continued stammering excuses, but Wade quickly shut him up by pressing their lips together again, this time with even more lust and want poured into it. He couldn't help but melt into the kiss, letting Wade take full control.

When he pulled away - way too soon for Peter's liking - Peter finally dared to look up at Wade again, convinced that he wasn't gonna get the hell out after being exposed to Peter's kink. His eyes were dark and predatory, looking at Peter like he wanted to devour him. Something stirred inside his gut at that, a sharp spike of arousal shooting through him.

"Christ... Wade, I..." He managed to force out, chest heaving slightly. A dangerous smirk crossed Wade's features.

"Shh... Daddy's gonna take care of you." And fuck, if Peter thought he'd been hard before it was nothing compared to what those words did to him. Wade let go of his wrists and Peter's hands fell down to his side. "On your knees." Was all he said, his voice deeper than Peter could remember, his lips close to Peter's ear.

Peter didn't even hesitate, dropping down so quickly he was sure there were going to be bruises there, too. He looked up at Wade and licked his lips, his breathing coming a little heavier than before.

A hand carded through Peter's hair and Wade wasted no time pulling his cock out of his suit, pants pushed down just enough. "That's a good boy." The praise made Peter's insides do a funny flip and he leaned in to lick a stripe up Wade's shaft to the tip where he was already leaking. The precum tasted bitter on his tongue. He slowly took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly, swirling his tongue around. He pulled out every trick he knew, wanting to make it good for Wade, wanting to  _be_ good for Wade. He knew he was successful when he heard Wade moan above him.

That was about as much patience as Wade appeared to have for 'taking it slow', because not much later the hand in his hair tightened almost painfully and Wade eagerly pushed into Peter's waiting mouth, taking no time to ease him into it. Peter couldn't help but groan around the thick cock filling him.

Wade was setting the pace, and it definitely wasn't a gentle one, forcing Peter to take as much as he could. After a certain point, there was no more room for tricks. All Peter could do was let Wade have his way as he tried to breathe through his nose, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to focus on the feeling of being used, but a light tug on his hair made him open his eyes again. "Wanna see your pretty eyes while daddy fucks your throat." Peter groaned again. His own dick was straining against where it was still trapped behind the suit, desperate to be touched. His hand that had been resting on his lap until now was slowly making its way towards his crotch, unable to resist the urge to grind into his own palm to get some sense of relief.

That relief didn't last very long.

Barely two seconds later Wade stopped moving and looked down at Peter, a look on his face that Peter couldn't decipher. "That's not for you to play with, baby boy." A shiver wracked his body and with a whine, he managed to wrench his hand away, putting it back on his thigh. Wade's hand gently pet his hair in approval.

The cock in his mouth was forced further down his throat, nearly making Peter gag with it. The tears that had been threatening to spill over for a while now finally falling down his cheeks. Spit was running down his chin and his jaw was starting to ache. Above him Wade's moans were steadily getting louder, occasionally interrupted by mumbled and disjointed praises. He hadn't expected that Wade telling him how good he was doing, how sweet his mouth was, would get to him like that, but his erection certainly didn't lie.

Just as Peter was sure Wade was about to cum he pulled away, a trail of spit attaching Peter's lips and the head of Wade's cock. Wade's pupils were blown wide, his breathing coming in short pants and Peter felt this weird sense of pride. He'd done that to him.

Without warning, he was pulled up by the collar of his suit and pushed against the wall again, barely getting time to respond before Wade's lips were attacking his own. A muffled moan escaped Peter's mouth and Wade immediately took advantage of this by slipping his tongue past his parted lips. Peter was sure Wade could taste himself.

"Take off the suit," Wade mumbled after a while. His voice sounded rough and scratchy like he'd been chugging battery acid.

Peter didn't think he'd ever gotten out of the spandex faster in his life. He nearly made a fool out of himself when he tripped over one of his pant legs in his hurry to get naked, but Wade caught his arm just before he could fall.

Once Peter was fully naked Wade took a step back to look at him, eyes raking over his body. The blush that was still staining his cheeks traveled all the way down to his chest. The intensity in Wade's eyes sent a shiver down Peter's spine and he nearly fell again. "You're so damn pretty." His voice was slightly breathless, showing that he was just as affected by this as Peter was. "Get on the bed. On your hands and knees." And that was one command Peter simply couldn't resist.

He scrambled to do as told, fingers clutching the silky sheets below him as he waited for Wade's next move. From behind him, he could hear Wade take off his own red suit, the sound of fabric slowly, so slowly, sliding over skin driving Peter mad.

Once every belt had been unbuckled and every zipper had been unzipped the mattress finally dipped behind him and Peter moaned in anticipation when he felt two hands on his ass, slowly spreading his cheeks apart.

"Your ass deserves to be worshipped for hours, baby boy." He felt Wade's hot breath against his hole as he spoke and his eyelids fluttered shut at the feeling.

"Daddy, please..." He whined and pushed his hips up slightly, exposing himself to Wade even more. That seemed to do it because only half a second later Wade's tongue was licking over his hole, devouring him like Peter was a 5-course meal and he was _starving_. Peter's body jerked as if he'd been burned and he let out a surprised gasp, the sound echoing through the otherwise silent room.

That devious tongue swirled around his rim, before flattening again and giving another broad lick. He moved one of his hands up and down Peter's thigh, occasionally coming tantalizingly close to his cock, but never quite getting there. The feeling of Wade's scarred skin against his sensitive flesh made heat built up in the pit of his stomach. A trail of goosebumps followed wherever Wade touched him and still his tongue refused to let up, the slick muscle assaulting his most sensitive parts driving him absolutely wild.

"A-ah... fuck, Wade!" He moaned, pushing into Wade's touch, desperate for more. His clouded thoughts cleared for a moment when a hand came down on his ass, the sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberating through his bones. The sharp sting and heat spreading across his ass. "Holy shit."

"Try again, baby boy." Wade nearly growled.

Peter's breath caught in his throat, every nerve in his body alight with pleasure. "Daddy..." He whimpered, swallowing thickly.

"Good boy." Oh fuck. Peter felt his cock twitch at the praise, he was pretty sure there was already a wet spot beneath him where he was dripping on the sheets. That wonderful, awful, teasing tongue was back against his hole, slowly pushing inside, licking along his walls and Peter couldn't hold his moans back. Not that he'd been trying in the first place.

He wanted to touch himself so badly, get a hand on his aching cock and chase that sweet release, but he knew that Wade didn't want him to. So instead he gripped the sheets so tight he swore he could hear the sound of fabric ripping apart.

Just as Peter was ready to start begging for more Wade added a thick finger alongside his tongue. The way the slight burn of the stretch mingled with the pleasure was absolutely intoxicating and Peter considered begging for more anyway. "Where do you keep the lube?" Wade asked, still fucking him with just the one finger.

"Nightstand drawer." He gasped, mourning the loss of Wade's body pressed against his own as he moved away to rummage through the drawer. The drawer closed and a condom was dropped down next to him on the bed. It was good that Wade thought about it, because Peter would've absolutely forgotten.

The sound of the lube bottle being opened made Peter twitch slightly. The finger in his ass disappeared briefly, only to return accompanied by a second one, slick and wet, pressing against his entrance.

This most certainly wasn't the first time he'd had fingers up his ass, it wasn't even the first time he'd had Deadpool's fingers up his ass, but it was still thrilling every time.

Wade moved with purpose, thrusting his fingers into Peter's slick hole, actively searching for that one spot that would make him claw at the sheets, moaning and begging for Wade to just _get on with it_.

It didn't take him long to find it.

A loud moan tore itself from Peter's throat and he was sure he'd be embarrassed by it later. Wade didn't seem to have that problem. "Fuck..." He whispered and Peter just _knew_ that he was grinning. "Daddy's going to make you feel so good." A third finger joined the first two, fucking into him at a steady pace. "Gonna make you _beg_." The way he said it sent another sharp spike of arousal up his spine and Peter couldn't help but whimper.

Wade's fingers relentlessly assaulted his prostate, bumping against it with every thrust and driving Peter out of his mind with lust. He was so hard it nearly hurt and he was sure that the slightest touch would make him explode. It was a physical effort to keep his hands on the bed as Wade teased him. "Please..." He whispered breathlessly, desperation bleeding into his voice.

"Please what, baby boy? You're going to have to use your words." Fucking bastard.

"Please fuck me, daddy," His face was heating up even more, ashamed of how needy he sounded, how much he wanted Wade's cock inside of him, filling him up so good.

All he got was emptiness, Wade's fingers slowly pulling out. "Anything for you, dollface." The lube bottle opened again and behind him Peter could hear the sound of Wade tearing open the condom packet and slicking himself up. "Turn around, I want to see you."

Peter turned around almost immediately, legs tangling in the sheets. He was sure he could hear Wade laugh, but the sound was drowned out by his own heartbeat.

"So fucking gorgeous..." Wade's hand ran up Peter's chest, the other firmly gripping Peter's hip. "Daddy's good boy." Another dollop of precum spilled onto Peter's stomach and Wade ran his fingers through it, before pressing two to Peter's lips. An unspoken command that Peter was all too happy to obey. He eagerly sucked the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them as he felt the head of Wade's cock pressing against his hole.

The slow and steady push forced all of the air out of Peter's lungs, a whimpering exhale around Wade's fingers. He was still sucking on them, the feeling of something in his mouth distracting him from the sting of Wade's cock spreading him open.

Wade groaned above him, the hand on his hip tightening even more. "Fuck, you're so tight. Feels so good around daddy's cock."

Once his hips were pressed against Peter's ass, he stopped for a moment to gather his breath. Peter tipped his head back and let out a weak sigh, adjusting to the feeling of being so _full_. He was pretty sure he could stay like that forever, but the teasing nudge of Wade's cock against his prostate brought him back to the present. "A-ah, daddy!"

That seemed to do it. The fingers left his mouth so Wade could put both hands on Peter's hips and he slowly set up a rhythm, one that was as frustrating as it was good. The drag of Wade's cock against his inner walls making him moan weakly. His own cock was still left ignored and leaking steadily like a faucet set on low, leaving a wet spot on his stomach.

"P-please, please I need-" He was cut off by a warm mouth sucking a mark right below his jawline.

"I know what you need, baby boy."

The next thrust was relentless, pushing into Peter hard enough to force his body back a couple inches. Peter cried out in relief and wrapped his legs around Wade's waist.

After that Wade picked up the pace. Every thrust jolted Peter's body, making him moan openly, no longer afraid of embarrassing himself. Their sweat-slick bodies were sliding against each other, Peter's nails scrambling for purchase on Wade's shoulders. There would be long red lines decorating his back for sure.

Without thinking, Peter reached down to touch himself. He only got about two strokes in before his hand was pinned above his head. Those two strokes had brought his desperation and need to another level, the sweet relief of having his own hand on his cock only lasting a few seconds.

"What did I say?" It was easy to forget how intense Deadpool could be. Despite all of the jokes he kept cracking during fights, he could be really scary and Peter was getting a glimpse of that now.

Fuck if it didn't get him hot.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Peter gasped, arching his back when another deep thrust hit that spot inside him just right.

Wade let go of his wrist and one finger made a teasing trail up Peter's shaft. It was the best kind of agony, the barely-there touch driving him absolutely insane. "How bad do you want it, baby boy?" He asked, the light touch of his finger slowly trailing up and down his cock a sharp contrast to the way he was fucking Peter into a frenzy.

Peter nearly sobbed. "S-so bad! Please, please touch me, daddy! N-need it so bad!" He bucked his hips up, meeting Wade's next thrust.

"You _have_ been a very good boy. Mostly." A grin graced Wade's features and suddenly the one finger became a whole hand, wrapped around his cock so sweetly. Peter really did sob that time, babbling 'thank you's as Wade stroked him in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take long at all before he was cumming, spilling all over Wade's hand. Wade stroked him through it, watching Peter come undone. The look on his face was so intense that Peter had to close his eyes.

Wade came not much later, moaning Peter's name in a way that made his poor, spent cock twitch again. Peter whimpered.

It took Wade a moment before he pulled out, the two of them basking in the afterglow, trying to gather their breath. When he did pull out he got up almost immediately, taking off the condom and looking for a place to dispose of it. Peter wanted to protest the sudden lack of a hot, firm body on top of him, but all he could manage was a weak moan.

He panted quietly and stared up at the ceiling, there was cum all over his stomach and chest and lube dripping down his thighs. He felt filthy in the best way, thoroughly fucked and used. He could get used to this feeling.

Wade walked back into the room, looking uncharacteristically unsure of himself. Peter didn't blame him. Most of the time their fucks had been no strings attached, a 'get in and get out' type of deal, but today Peter didn't want him to leave.

"I should go." Wade said, but he didn't sound entirely sure about it. Peter raised an eyebrow and pushed himself up on his elbows.

"You don't have to... you're welcome to stay," He smirked. "Daddy." Wade's eyebrows shot up at that, but the surprised look quickly turned into pure lust, grinning hungrily.

"Oh, _baby boy_ , I hope you didn't plan on getting much sleep tonight." Peter's breath hitched slightly and he spread his legs teasingly, silently thanking both their superhuman refractory periods.

"Come get it."

He didn't get much sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> also! follow me on tumblr @stardust-bees I'll be taking fic prompts there! (or just talk to me, i like talking to new people)


End file.
